


Random Access Memories

by PortalPanda



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: A random collection of Tron drabbles.1. Tron and Yori experience rain for the first time on the Grid.2. Tron and Yori attempt to train together. Neither of them fights fair.Requests are welcomed.
Relationships: Tron (Tron)/Yori (Tron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Rain

Yori is lying in bed, recovering from Flynn's latest visit (i.e. eight straight hours of designing and building new structures for the Grid) when the sound starts. 

As a simulations program Yori is familiar with everything from the hum of recognizers and lightcycles to the glass-like  _ clink  _ that code makes as it solidifies into structures, but the drumming on the roof is foreign to her. Static is the closest thing she can compare it to, but that’s still inaccurate. Her interest builds until it outweighs her fatigue, and she pushes herself to her feet.

Tron is in the next room, frowning as he looks out the window. Yori follows his gaze and sees hundreds of pixels streaking down from the sky, catching the light of the distant city before pooling on the ground like a miniature version of the sea. She leans against Tron, mesmerized.

“What is that?”

“I’m not sure,” he says. “My scans say it isn’t a threat, but-- Yori!” 

She’s out the door almost faster than his systems can register, standing out in the [unknown] with a wide smile. Tron runs after her, stopping in the doorway. The droplets seem to be falling faster now; the sound is much louder out here. Panic surges through Tron’s systems like energy. 

“Come back inside! We don’t know what that is-- we don’t know if it’s safe!”

Yori tips an open palm toward the sky, letting some of the substance collect in her hand.

“It doesn’t feel like it’s hurting anything.”

_ Alan-One help him _ , she’s becoming more like Kevin Flynn with every passing cycle. He really is a terrible influence. Here Tron is terrified she’s going to derez, while she’s distracted by  _ color light sound how does it work? _

She laughs, as if she can hear his thoughts.

“You worry too much.”

Tron starts to tell her that constantly searching for threats  _ means  _ worrying, but she pulls him into the downpour before he can speak. 

He blinks down at her, stunned. Her smile is far too amused.

Scans indicate that none of his systems are taking damage; nothing hurts. Perhaps the threat level is negligible as Yori said. She doesn’t appear to be damaged either (which means she has no excuse for what she just did), but Tron notes with interest that her render is changing. 

Yori’s usually golden hair is turning dark, its waves and curls replaced with clumpy sort of lines. Somehow one such piece of hair appears to be stuck to her face, and when Tron pushes it away he finds that even its texture and density are different. Yori leans into his touch, and his investigation stops there.

The rain (he isn’t sure where the word comes from, but it seems right) isn’t hurting anything, but it does create a chill. Yori is shivering; it’s only logical that he wraps an arm around her-- pulls her closer. She trails her hands up the light-lines on his arms until they rest just below his shoulders, soaking up warmth. Her eyes reflect the glow of her circuits, just like the raindrops that streak down her face.

“Are you trying to derez me?” Tron asks. He means to sound chiding, but he smiles at her closeness and the effect is lost. 

“Never.”

Yori sacrifices a bit of warmth to cup his face, and her systems flood with affection when Tron kisses her palm. She stands on her toes for a proper kiss and he complies, strong arms wrapping around her waist. Yori hums. This is always nice, but everything is heightened by the rain; the soft whitenoise, the need for warmth, and the raindrops on their circuits. 

Light streaks across the sky and Yori squeaks, burying her face in Tron’s chest as the Grid shakes with another sound she doesn’t recognize. He smooths a hand across her back, pinging [ _ safe/calm _ ], but he can’t help the amusement he feels.

“Now can we go inside?”


	2. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tron and Yori attempt to train together. Neither of them fights fair.

Yori finds training with Tron both alluring and annoying. 

It’s _supposed_ to be serious. Tron is serious about most things, but she doesn’t think he’s capable of joking about security. As the System Monitor he knows the dangers of the Grid, and he wants Yori to be able to protect herself against them if ever she needs to. For this reason, he does not go easy on her when they train together— and yet ( _usually_ ) he is just as chivalrous as he is relentless. 

Something about this training session is different.

Their circling each other feels more like a dance than a fight. Tron’s reflexes are good enough that Yori’s attacks rarely even touch him, while his blows soften to little more than a nudge before they land on her. His hands linger too long when she blocks his hits, brushing against sensitive circuits with a kind of _deliberateness_ , which is... distracting. Who said he needed force for an effective attack? Yori is so focused on defense (more like dodging his ticklish attacks altogether) that she doesn’t pay attention to where Tron is steering her. She jumps back as he moves to strike, and finds herself against a wall. Tron has her pinned. 

If she’s supposed to be intimidated, she isn’t.

Yori fights to keep a straight face as Tron gives her a smug (dorky) smile. He’s obviously far too pleased with himself. Some small part of her wants to be annoyed at his beta-like antics, but if she’s honest she’s enjoying the giddy sort of tension between them. It’s rare to see Tron this playful. She can indulge him a little.

Tron inches closer, almost presses against her, and Yori enjoys his closeness even if he is being a little grid bug. Her hands come up to rest on the broad light-lines on his chest, and she gives him a long, loving look before she shoves him away.

The noise he makes is something between a scoff and a laugh (that only worked because she caught him off guard), and then their “fighting” resumes. 

They sober for a few micros; Tron actually offers some advice on how she can improve before he uses the same attack on her (five) too many times, knocking Yori’s feet out from under her without letting her hit the ground. This, of course, requires that he catch her, which means his arms find their way around her waist, or his hands rest on her back, or he leans over her, pulling her close to his chest as he stares into her eyes.

In other words, he’s being an infuriating flirt and she’s trying not to enjoy it.

Well. Two can play at that game.

Yori can tell he’s caught off guard when her attacks increase in their intensity; Tron has to put more effort into blocking them. Now she’s the one driving him back, although she knows he’ll notice sooner than she did. That’s alright-- she doesn’t need long. Yori spots an opening in his defenses and takes advantage, invading his space and trapping him in a kiss. 

Tron freezes against her, processing, but then she feels him relax as she wraps her arms around him. Her hand teases the dock where his disc would usually rest, and she smiles into their kiss when the weapon drops from his hand and clatters to the floor. Tron couldn’t care less; until he opens his eyes and finds that her disc is at his throat. 

The light in Yori’s eyes is far too innocent as she smiles at him. 

“I win,” she says. 

Tron attempts to start several sentences, although no sound comes out. She hopes she hasn’t broken him.

“You would do that to the _enemy_?” He finally manages.

She laughs, transmitting warm [ _affection_ ].

“It worked on you.” 

Tron makes a faint whirring sound. 

“That wasn’t entirely fair.” 

Her grin quirks into something slightly disapproving (as if _he_ was fighting fair), but it’s still mostly teasing.

“All’s fair in love and war,” she hums.

( _Flynn taught her that_ , Tron thinks, and for some reason the notion isn’t entirely pleasant.)

[ _I’m much more interested in one of those than the other_ ] Yori informs him, following one of the light-lines down his back. She’s still trying to distract him, and she’s doing a very good job. His breath hitches as she pulls him into another kiss.

[ _You win_ ] he concedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next chapter of Remnants, but have some dorkiness in the meantime.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a quick drabbled based on an otp prompt. "Give me more of Person A nuzzling into Person B’s neck because they’re cold and tired, and Person B m e l t i n g."

Yori stands just inside the cave entrance, watching clumps of white pixels drift across the outlands beyond. 

The substance reminds her of ‘rain,’ but it behaves differently. ‘Rain’ has no color; it catches the light of whatever is nearby, and falls to the ground in clear lines. Whatever this is it’s solid, and it floats through the air with no detectable pattern before settling in a sheet on the ground. 

Yori checks to make sure Tron isn’t looking before she takes a step outside. She swallows a yelp of surprise when she sinks, but thankfully it only lasts for a nano. Apparently this substance isn’t as solid as it looks. Yori makes her retreat when it comes into contact with the circuit on her leg, and her systems are flooded with [ _ cold _ ].

“I don’t think I like ‘weather,’” Tron grumbles, reappearing at her side. She tries to look innocent, but can’t suppress a shudder. Yori reaches for her counterpart on instinct and he steps closer; both of them are happy to share an embrace and a little extra warmth. 

“It’s beautiful,” Yori hums, leaning her head against his chest. “We just picked a bad time to get caught in it.” 

Tron makes a sound of dissent, but he also rocks them back and forth, which is something he usually only does when he’s happy.

“It’s safe here, for now,” he says. That explains it.

Tron gives Yori a gentle nudge before guiding her deeper into the cave. It gets darker the farther they move from the entrance, and soon the light of their circuits tint the walls blue. When he speaks again, Tron’s voice echoes. 

“I don’t want to stay here for too long, but it’s dangerous to drive through the outlands without being able to see anything.” 

“We’ll only stay until the storm passes,” Yori agrees. They stop walking when they reach the back wall of the cave, and release each other so they can sit. Yori curls into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest. The ground is freezing. She wonders how much energy their systems are expending just trying to keep them warm.

“I’m sorry,” she says, resting her chin on her knees. “I guess this was an ill fated trip.” 

This little expedition had been her idea. She was the one who insisted that they should explore more of the system while Flynn was off-Grid-- that they might find something useful, like more energy pools, or a good site to build another city. She certainly hadn’t expected them to get  _ trapped  _ anywhere, but they did, and it’s her fault.

For once, Tron doesn’t sound too concerned.

“It could be worse.” Tron follows the light of her circuits until he’s pressed against her side, and traces the light-line on her arm down to her hand, which he tries to warm in both of his. “At least I have good company.”

Yori smiles, light-lines brightening as he kisses the palm of her hand, sharing [ _ affection _ ]. Her fingers trace his jawline before she shifts, freeing her hand and nuzzling against the crook of his neck. She feels Tron freeze when her breath tickles the circuits at his throat.

“Maybe you can keep me warm,” Yori hums, and her smile widens when he pulls her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two. So much.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! You're also welcome to send in requests, but I make no promises.


End file.
